Finding Her Pride
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome was the last form her pride and she was rescued by Mufasa when she was a cub from two legers….so now she is growing up with is pride. Things are hard…especially when you look different. Things get even worse when her curious nature comes in…along with Simba…who she secretly likes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Finding Her Pride_**

**_Summary: Kagome was the last form her pride and she was rescued by Mufasa when she was a cub from two legers….so now she is growing up with is pride. Things are hard…especially when you look different. Things get even worse when her curious nature comes in…along with Simba…who she secretly likes._**

**_Crossover: Inuyasha/Lion King_**

**_Pairing: Kagome/Simba_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_x-X-x_**

Kagome glared at the humans from the other side of the cage. She had been placed here…for a long time….and she was starting to get restless. Kagome didn't recognize anything. There were no land markings she knew….she was far…far away from home. The first thing she needed to do was get out of this stupid cage and then run for it, but it might be hard with her wounds and the men that could get her and even kill her.

She bit the bar of the cage growling as she did so, the damn thing wouldn't budge. Hearing the sound of someone coming, Kagome stepped away from the bars to make sure it wasn't one of the humans that were checking on her and the other animals. But she was surprised to see a male lion walking by with caution and curiosity.

Mufasa was doing a sort of patrol on the Pride Lands when he saw smoke in the distance and told his pride he was going to look into it.

When he made to the source of the smoke, the King was in morbid shock to see so many metal cages and with animals that almost looked close to dying or were just miserable. Zazu then swooped in and landed on Mufasa's shoulder, "Sire, let us go before we're seen."

Mufasa was about to agree but stopped in his tracks when he caught the scent of a female lion cub_._ He followed the smell. After passing a few cages, he spotted the cub. She was as white as snow, and shrank back in fear when he came closer.

"Sire?"Zazu asked, but stopped when he saw the little lioness.

"Zazu…go tell Sarabi, that we will be having a new cub coming, and get Rafiki so he can treat her wounds." Mufasa told the bird, which Zazu saluted with his wing and flew off.

The Alpha lion looked the young cub with soft eyes, trying not to frighten her than she already was and spoke in a soft voice, "It's alright, little one… I'm not here to harm you…"

Kagome relaxed a little when she heard the adult lion speak softly but was still not moving from her place. This lion, whoever he was, had a kind and gentle face with a soothing voice that reminded her of her father.

When she was about to move closer to him, she gasped at hearing the humans' voices laugh loudly before turning to him, "Sir, please hide! Before they catch sight of you!" The last thing Kagome wanted was for another lion to be in a cage because of her.

Mufasa looked toward where the voices were coming from and saw shadowing getting larger from around a corner, before taking cover in the space between the cub's cage and a large wooden crate, hiding in the shadows.

Kagome backed up all the way in the cage as she saw one of the men step in front of her cage. She growled at the man lifted open the top of the cage, and picked her up by the end of her tail.

"Well, it looks like its time little lioness." The man smirked evil.

Kagome moved her body trying to claw at the man, but to no avail, he gave a whimper as the man threw but on a metal chain around her neck and threw her to the ground.

From his hiding place, Mufasa became furious at how the human was treating the cub while baring his fangs and ready to attack so that he could get the little lioness out of here and to the safety of his pride. When it looked like the human was going to do more harm to the cub, Mufasa let out an angry roar and came out of his hiding place and pounced the human.

The man let out a surprised yet frightened cry, alerting his colleague while trying to push the huge lion away from him and keep it from biting his face off.

Kagome watched, frozen from her place before the lion yelled out for her to make a run for it.

Not wanting to be told twice, Kagome struggled to get free of the chains she was bound in before looking up to see more humans come running with weapons that were the same as the ones that killed her pride.

Mufasa heard a click sound over the human's pained cries and caught sight of another human aim a gun at him. He quickly dodged the bullet, getting off the human he attacked before grabbing the little lioness by the scruff of her neck and running away from the ruckus of the caged animals and away from the human camp.

The farther he ran away from the camp, the fainter the noises of humans yelling over wild animals and gunshots grew. Once he was sure that they were far enough to where they wouldn't be spotted and had lost them, Mufasa set the young cub on the ground to look her over and make sure she was all right.

The cub had many scratches, and some were still bleeding, her white fur was dirty, and in need of cleaning, but for the most part she was alright.

Kagome looked up at the older lion, she was curious…why had he saved her, she wasn't a part of his pride….so then…why?

"um….thank you….?" Kagome softly said, still confused. The elder lion brought his paw and rubbed the top of her head in a friendly fashion.

"No need to be thanking me." His eyes softened when he saw the exhausted expression take to her face, "so little one….do you have a home you need to get back to?"

Kagome's ears dropped at the words, "no…..my home was destroyed when the two legers came…they killed them all…and took their skins…but…..I was left alive…..I don't know why…."

At this, Mufasa was saddened. This young cub was left all alone with no pride… or anyone to take care of her. If he left her alone like this, he was certain that she wouldn't survive especially with the chance of the humans catching her again.

Looking at the young lioness, he offered gently, "If you want… you are free to come with me to my pride."

Kagome looked up at him with question in her deep blue eyes, asking, "Why? First you help me escape and now you're welcoming me to your pride… why are you trying to help me so much?" She didn't understand why this lion was doing so much for her when she's not of his pride…

Mufasa gave a gentle smile and answered, "Because… you are all alone. You have no more family and no home. Besides… shouldn't we lions look out for each other, even if we're of different prides?"

Kagome smiled, "Thank you…."

"Not a problem ….." he looked down at her, "what should I call you little one."

"My name…." Kagome looked up at him, "My name is Kagome."

"Well Kagome, it is best we get moving….we need to get you healed up…" He picked her up by the scruff of the neck and headed to pride rock.

Back at Pride Rock, Sarabi looked out, waiting for her mate to arrive with Zazu and Rafiki at her side. When she had heard Zazu say that Mufasa was going to bring home a lioness cub, Sarabi was surprised but didn't expect anything less from her mate. His kindness was one of the many reasons she loved him.

She climbed down the rocks as she saw her mate coming near, and in his mouth by the scruff of the neck, he carried a white cub. The other lions and lioness started to gather as they saw their king return.

Mufasa came to a stop in front of his mate, and sat down the cub. Kagome looked up at the lioness she didn't know what to think.

The lioness looked down at the cub, and gave her a reassuring look before looking back at her mate, "So this is the new cub…..what happened out there."

Mufasa looked back from where the camp of the two legers were, " They had her locked up, and hurting her….as for her pride….they killed them off…..The cub will now be staying with us…"

Sarabi nodded, and bent down to the cub, " Hello little one." She smiled as she saw the cub look up at her, with worry in her eyes.

"hello" the cub said softly to her.

Looking up at her mate she asked, " So she is under our care…as our cub..?"

Mufasa nodded, and he saw his mate smile softly at the little one, "she is ours…I think her and Simba will get along fine."

She nodded, and leaned back down to Kagome, "Come now little one, lets get you all cleaned up." Sarabi lifted the cub up and descended up the rocks. She had a cub to take care of.

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoy! XD _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Finding Her Pride**_

_**Summary: **__**Kagome was the last form her pride and she was rescued by Mufasa when she was a cub from two legers….so now she is growing up with is pride. Things are hard…especially when you look different. Things get even worse when her curious nature comes in…along with Simba…who she secretly likes.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Simba**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Lion King**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

"What's your name?" Kagome asked the older lioness, her blue eyes looking into amber. The lioness looked nice, and from what she heard from the conversation earlier she was under her care from now on.

The lioness smiled at the young cub, rubbing her face against the young cubs in a soothing jester, "Sarabi is the name I go by, but...Mother is also something you can call me by."

Sarabi pushed the cub towards the other females who were grooming their young, she was going to groom the young-ling, and get her used to her new surroundings.

"Mother?" Kagome questioned, she hadn't called anyone that in a long time. Her own mother died when she was small and couldn't remember much, except that she looked just like her; white fur and gray on two paws and around one eye.

"Yes, young one." the lioness said in a soothing purr, "That is if you want too." She hopped on a rock and picked up the young one by the scurf of the neck and placed her between her paws.

Kagome smiled and gave her a shy look, "No sounds fine to me." She stayed quiet as her new mother started to bath her, but was mindful to her cuts.

Kagome looked around and could see the curious looks of the other cubs and lionesses. This made Kagome look down in embarrassment. She wasn't used to attention from her own kind, but she guessed it was because she looked so different. They all had gold or brown furs, while her own was white.

She stuck out. She knew that.

Hearing a chuckle, she looked to her left. It was another lioness, she was darker in color then Sarabi and had darker amber eyes.

"Who is this cute looking cub, sister?" the lioness asked as she approached. She held the grace of a successful huntress, but her voice soft and sounded motherly.

"Kidra" Sarabi smiled at her sister, she was wondering where she had been. Looking down at the cub in her paws she gave a purr to her, "This is Kagome, She was found by Mufasa. This little one was captured by the weird smelling two legs."

Kidra looked at the cub curiously, the two legs were becoming a problem in the pride lands as of late, but to take a cub. That is something she didn't take lightly.

Leaning down she gave a small smile, "Hello little one."

Kagome shrank back slightly but gave a shy smile in greeting, "Hello." She was shy, being around around them. She hadn't been around her own kind since she was born. Which felt like forever to her.

The lioness laughed, "You are a cute one aren't you." Kagome put her head down in embarrassment. She heard the laughter of some of the other lionesses around her.

"Naiera! Isn't she the cutest!" Kidra asked, as another lioness came up to her side.

The lioness Kagome guessed was Naiera chuckled as she came closer and saw the white cub. It wasn't a color of fur she was used to seeing, "She is adorable...her fur is beautiful. And she is sooo shy." the lioness laughed, " I wish my Nala was shy, she would get in less trouble!"

The three lionesses laughed, they all knew that Nala tended to get into a lot of trouble, but so did Simba, Sarabi's cub.

"Now now you two!" Sarabi chuckled, seeing the cub try to hide from the other lionesses. Her new daughter was a cute one, and shy. Something she didn't see in cubs around here.

Kagome looked between them all, and blinked before letting off a yawn. She she was shy, but she had a reason to be. After being with the two legs, you learn to shy away from others.

"I think the young one is tiered." Naiera smirked, as she watched the young-ling yawn again, "We will leave you to her...but we want to see her later!" With that the two left leaving behind a smiling Sarabi and sleepy Kagome.

"You are clean enough for now..." Sarabi told Kagome, leaning down and giver her muzzle a last lick. The cut there was done bleeding but still showed through her white fur.

"Now sleep my daughter." Sarabi's soft voice said as she curled around her. The cub had a long day, and needed to regain some of her strength and sleeping would do just that.

Kagome did as she was told, and curled up against the warmth, her tail curling around her body until it hit her muzzle.

She hoped when she woke this wasn't just a dream.

* * *

Ringing laughter filled the air around Pride Rock, and the lionesses looked up from their sunbathing to watch the two youngest cubs clamber up the rocks. "Bet you I can get to the cave first!"

The challenging female voice fell back on her friend's ears, and he grinned in response. "I bet you can't!" A bolt of shining golden fur flew over the first cub as he leaped onto the rock above her and continued toward the cave where his parents were. "I win!"

"Hey, Simba!" The future king laughed at his friend's complaint, but he didn't stop to wait for her.

"Hi, Dad! Bye, Dad!" Simba didn't stop to see the indulgent smile cross his father's muzzle as he ran into the opening in the rock. "Mom! Mom, you won't believe what happened!"

Sarabi lifted her head from paws, and a smile as she asked, "And what happened today, Simba?"

Just as the young male cub was about to answer, Simba gave a grunt when he felt someone tackle him with a light female "Gotcha!"A female voice yelled as she tackled him.

"Nala!" Simba glared playfully at his friend, she was always catching him off guard. It just wasn't fair, she was a girl. He should be the one catching her off guard.

Kagome who was curled into Sarabi, and was out of the sight of the two cubs, and blinked slowly. She still had some sleep in her eyes. She blinking raising her head hearing the voices. They sounded like cubs!

Like her!

"Simba...Nala" The voices of Naiera and Sarabi interrupted the two cubs playing. They both looked up at their mothers, curiously.

Sarabi smiled down at the two, "I have someone for you two to meet." Kagome who was still laying down slowly got to her feet but stayed hide from the cubs.

"This is your new pride member. She was saved from the two legs." Sarabi got up and slowly revealed the white cub to the two cubs.

Kagome looked at the two cubs, slightly moving back, "Hi..."

* * *

_**Yuki Note: There is Chapter two! Hope you all enjoy this! XD I am now going to go take a nap...then I have some paperwork to do...I will still be working on my other fics though...**_

_**Read and Review! **_


End file.
